Compilation of Drabbles: Kuroshitsuji
by BetterWithEachStory
Summary: All drabbles concerning my girls Hecate Morte and Hitomi Abo, Kuroshitsuji and it's characters, plot, setting, ect.; belong to Yana and her alone. Hecate and Hitomi belong to me.
1. My Chained Guardian Angel

"Octavius!"

With a running start, and a single bound, the hybrid was caught by the femme reaper before he hit the ground to harshly, though the circumstances of such a catch caused Hecate to grind her heels into the ground as she crouched and curled over his body in order to protect him from the debris.

Looking up to glare at the thing that had threw the boy she had come to see as a son, the daemoness smirked back in return as she settled her sword on her shoulder. So, that's what this was going to be like then? Casting a hateful glare behind the female daemon toward the fallen angel, she tightened her grip on Octavius.

"No more.."

A tilt from the red eye'd demon, seems the rage of the female reaper was activating her powers. Several white orbs surrounded her and circled as if to mock protection. Though the effects of the orbs seemed to be helping Octavius, as several of the wounds he had gained managed to stitched together and heal over into smooth skin once more. Standing up after settling him on the ground, she extended one of her hands toward an orb that stilled, a handle pushed out of it far enough for her to grasp and tug her scythe out of said orb.

"I won't let you touch my son anymore."

Stepping over Octavius, she walked toward the daemon who cackled happily, though did cast a glance back to the fallen. With an affirmative to continue on, Akina looked back to see something rather..intriguing.

It seems in the reflection of her scythe, a mangled and madly laughing corpse with no appendages other than a metal masked head stood in the place of what was suppose to be herself. Blinking as the reflection disappeared, that same mad grin spread across Hecate's features, the orbs spinning once more with much more speed; preparing herself, the battle once more commenced.


	2. I Am Death, None Can Excel

"Octavius!"

With a running start, and a single bound, the hybrid was caught by the femme reaper before he hit the ground to harshly, though the circumstances of such a catch caused Hecate to grind her heels into the ground as she crouched and curled over his body in order to protect him from the debris.

Looking up to glare at the thing that had threw the boy she had come to see as a son, the daemoness smirked back in return as she settled her sword on her shoulder. So, that's what this was going to be like then? Casting a hateful glare behind the female daemon toward the fallen angel, she tightened her grip on Octavius.

"No more.."

A tilt from the red eye'd demon, seems the rage of the female reaper was activating her powers. Several white orbs surrounded her and circled as if to mock protection. Though the effects of the orbs seemed to be helping Octavius, as several of the wounds he had gained managed to stitched together and heal over into smooth skin once more. Standing up after settling him on the ground, she extended one of her hands toward an orb that stilled, a handle pushed out of it far enough for her to grasp and tug her scythe out of said orb.

"I won't let you touch my son anymore."

Stepping over Octavius, she walked toward the daemon who cackled happily, though did cast a glance back to the fallen. With an affirmative to continue on, Akina looked back to see something rather..intriguing.

It seems in the reflection of her scythe, a mangled and madly laughing corpse with no appendages other than a metal masked head stood in the place of what was suppose to be herself. Blinking as the reflection disappeared, that same mad grin spread across Hecate's features, the orbs spinning once more with much more speed; preparing herself, the battle once more commenced.


	3. Show Me Your Wings

p style="color: #737373; font-family: consolas; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px; text-align: justify;""How…could you?"br /br /The look upon her face would've broken her heart if it wasn't already shattered, the gold of her hues having mixed with shinigami green as she looked down to the battered and broken body of the boy she had come to see as a son and friend. Demitru Octavius, he was…no he is a brilliant boy, and he knew the price that had to be paid in order for this to work..but Yoki wouldn't /br /He had done it for her, everything was for her /br /"I'm…sorry."/p  
p style="color: #737373; font-family: consolas; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px; text-align: justify;"And she truly was, if there was any other way to do this she would've done it long before but..nothing had come up to their favor. They were stuck here in this acid trip limbo until only one survived, what else was there to do other than follow by these demons rules? Scythes were out of the question, as there were none near by, not even Yoki's Death Scroll was at /br /Hecate could feel the rage seething off of the human woman, a righteous anger she deserved to be the victim of. So there was no surprise, nor defense, to the kick that landed to her head, the power behind it actually kicking the reaper back several feet away. Glasses broken and thrown off of her face, she stared blindly up to the ceiling, it wasn't until the gentle sobs reached her ears that she looked up to just barely see a black shadow consuming Yoki's body. Panic ensued, causing the reaper to get up and attempt to save the one girl she was trying so hard to keep from /br /"Yoki!"br /br /Her scream hit deaf ears, as the shadow absorbed into the fragile human body. Stopping short, her stomach twisted violently as those sad violet eyes turned as red as blood. "No.." Was she to late? How could she pull the demon out? A violent twitch was given, she knew better, demons always played /br /"span style="color: #999999; padding: 0px 3px; background-color: #282828;"Hnhn..now isn't this interestin-…!?/span"br /br /Eyes widening, the demon was forced to its' knees by some unknown force as Yoki's hands wrapped around her own neck, as if trying to pry her throat open for air. Pale skin tone turned pink, then purple before she collapsed and withered on the ground. Frozen, Hecate could do nothing but watch on in horror as breathing became normal, her poor mind turning violently to try and find out what in Death's name /br /Then she stood back up, head lowered as she clasped her head, a large sigh escaping. Looking back up, Hecate having put on her glasses again, she noted that Yoki seemed..for a lack of a better word, completely normal despite the demonic /br /"This is..my body…you're not…taking advantage of it." A glare was given to Hecate, a dark scowl presented that didn't fit at all. "And you..will pay…" Wait, did Yoki intentionally call upon a demon to possess her? Feeling bile rise to the back of her throat, Hecate took a step back in order to gain some amount of balance. "You took him away from me, you tore him away from me! You'll pay for this!"br /br /Lunging with speed inhuman, Hecate had to put both arms up to block the punch aimed directly at her heart. "Yoki! Stop! We don't know what that demons' capable of!" Did she not realiz-? "This demon is mine now, traitor." As if to prove her words true, fire ignited from her contacted fist to throw Hecate into the opposing wall fifteen feet back. The reaper coughed up blood, collapsing to the ground in a heap while twitching, it wasn't anything to kill her..but it didn't curb the /br /Looking up, another violent twitch was given, why was this happening…did she not know the consequences? She wasn't strong enough..br /br /Then..feathers? Blinking away the spots of color, she finally realized it was coming from the very same human girl, black feathers unleashed and extended from her back. The entire stadium had gone silent, tension thick in the air as they wondered what were to happen /br /The only thing she saw next was fire, the brilliant flames burning away everything about her, then.. /br /Yoki stared at the pile of ash arranged in the form of Hecate's collapsed body, the power coursing through her veins acting like a drug on her mind. She knew that keeping a demon in her for this long was a chance, but she had to..for her own sanity's sake. Lowering her head as she closed her eyes, Yoki went within herself and to a spiritual realm of her own mind to see the demon choking on the strands of her own soul strangling the demon. "As for you.."br /br /That battle was much more fierce, and cost more than Yoki did initially intended, but she still won..just barely. Collapsing to her hands and knees, black slime was thrown up across the ground, smoke pouring from her nose and blinding her completely. She felt so much weaker, parts of her soul torn away to never be seen again, it was only a few minutes later did she realize that instead of cold hard ground..she was on wooden /br /"..Yoki?"br /br /Looking up to see Crystal, then Undertaker, the hollowness of her own gaze caused a vast amount of worry to enter the air. "Yoki, where is Octavius and Hecate?" Knowing that Demitru would prefer to jump around the girl with questions indirect, Crystal took the lead and was grateful for Undertaker to simply watch. Though…Yoki's answer concerned her /br /"Octavius..is dead…the traitor is as well..I..-" As if her soul had simple..extinguished like a flame on a candle, the girl collapsed without so much as a breath of goodbye. Crystal jumped to catch her, only to fall short and land next to her, after a small panic attack the older woman realized the inevitable happened. Staring at the corpse with as straight of a face that she could muster, horror raveled her brain and twisted her heart and stomach. What did this?/p 


	4. You Are My Sunshine

_You are my sunshine_

She had forgotten how fleeting life could be when it wasn't controlled by your own hands, the body of Grell had long since vanished within the chains that surrounded them both, grasping and choking whatever life was left out of them both as Hecate's magic fluctuated out of control. Why did it have to be Grell? Why couldn't it of had been her? Grell was so full of life, looking toward the future with a crazy grin and a flamboyant personality…she was just going with the flow, with no true purpose left.

_My only sunshine_

Feeling one of the chains pierce through her heart from her back, there wasn't any true pain, a tingle raced through her as memories washed over, lost from long ago. Eyes opening to note of the metal thinning at certain points before strengthening in numbers, she had the thought that maybe Demitru and Octavius were trying to break in, trying to save her. But why? Was she really worth it?

_You make me happy_

When would this all end? She just wanted to go back to her father, to see those bright blue eyes sparkling once again. No, she would end up dying like this, sanity was slipping by too fast for her to think otherwise. The cat would die.. and in return life would be taken from her as well. Feeling several more piercing across her body, she just noted of one heading for her head, a tilt given to block the attack. No, she wouldn't fade just yet!

_When skies turn grey_

It was then that she felt a force behind her, one reeking with so much power that the blood pooling into the back of her throat was choked on. Wide eye'd, she turned to see a pair of azure hues holding a tone of desperation. The chains suddenly yanked, attempting to pull her away just as she reached out, the man grabbed her and pulled her close; keeping her broken body as close to him as possible as he broke down the walls of magic keeping her trapped inside. The only thought that could process held but one word, '_Daddy_..'

_You'll never know dear_

Even her own father was trying to save her? But with him physically here, Lucifer had won! Did they plan this the entire time? Or was it just the cat thinking on her own again? Why would he do this for her?! She wasn't worth it! Such emotions caused a flux within the breaking down of her walls, the chains pulling at her flesh and causing her to cry out in both panic and pain.

_How much I love you_

"Fiorellino, calm yourself." His voice, one she hadn't recalled in so long, shocked her into silence as tears continued to pour down her face. Feeling a hand on the back of her head, her forehead rested against his chest as he tore down the rest of the walls, the chains that had embedded themselves into her falling off. Vitae soaking her torso and the vanishing chains, she felt so weak that she didn't realize Grell's body had been absorbed into the magic; in _her_ magic. "_**You won't vanish, not like me.**_"

_Oh God please don't take my sunshine away_


	5. I Remember You, My Crimson Darling

She could still remember that day..so long ago..,the memories haunted her in the comatose sleep that mimicked death. War had plagued the Shinigami Realm, water went dry as storms of chaos dried the land completely, blood and death became much more common among the Shinigami; Lucifer had waged war on them, and she had been called into the rankings, forgiven of her sins she had come to remember so clearly.

Today though, that didn't matter, she was fighting alongside someone she had come to see as a friend; her crimson hair reminding her so fondly of her own fiancee that at times it did hurt to look upon that pretty face. Grell Sutcliff didn't seem to change in the slightest when greeting her, perhaps that's what made it so much worse for her in the end, Grell never treated her any differently, even when she had every single right to.

There was just so much…

d…

The damn cat servant ran off with Grell's chainsaw, that's when she noticed the woman collapsed onto the ground. That's when it all began.

Because sh d….

When the woman smiled up at her, her face, her torso, her hands…

he g

It was stained with her own vitae, the cinematic record playing as Hecate held her up by her head, tears streaking down her face as she yelled for her darling friend to hold on. The Crimson Reaper faded away in her own arms, another life of someone she loved dwindled away where she could retrieve them again…Grell..was gone.

…

d…

She felt the power pulse far to quickly, her mentality was snapping and yet..someone she didn't care. After loud, pain filled screaming and crying, a mad laughter erupted from her lips. She could see the spheres of light surrounding her, three to be exact..just like the lore. One for the future, that she could not predict, one for the present, that she was forced to suffer in, and one for the past to remind her of her own sins.

'Someone please…

l.'

All that she could hear next, was the rattling of chains as they buried themselves into the ground and surrounded her still clutching Grell; It felt almost as if she were being suffocated by her own magic, the pressure of said abilities felt like it was beginning to crush every bone of her body. When the pressure was lifted from her body, she slipped into darkness, her body seeming to move on it's own as the hunt for the cat begun.

By the time she woke up..she was chained up with no arms or legs, like an insect trapped in a spiders' web. Though..she was the spider…perhaps the most disturbing thought that entered her mind as tears once more fell, was the one that made her laugh the loudest.

"You're so beautiful..covered in crimson…my darlin l~"


	6. The Weight of Sin

What was this…this thing?

Was it even a reaper anymore?

Chains rattled and old creaked, the web formation holding up the being before her wide eyes, bile rose in the back of her throat as she collapsed to her knees to throw up the acidic taste bubbling in the back of her throat. Coughing violently, she could hear the chains rattle louder as the being laughed madly, forcing herself to once again gaze upon the thing, she squinted as her eyes took in more details of it.

By the looks of the cloth hanging off of it, the dress was once very pretty on her, long black hair that had begun to turn grey dropped down past the flesh hanging off her torn limbs. Yes, torn, as if something had ripped them away in the most brutal fashion possible, her arms were no better; she was literally a head on a torso, hanging off of chains. A metal head wrap covered her face from the tip of her nose, up to her forehead, effectively blinding her. The cravings were in Romanian, and although the language had similar words with Italian, Hecate was unable to read the language.

Covering her mouth while she got off her hands, horror painted Italian features as she swallowed her gut back into place, a lot of horrendous things she had seen before..but they all ended in death. Never before had she seen something this broken, this _old_, yet somehow still stubbornly alive.

"Nice of you to finally join me, young one."

Oh Gods above, even her voice was broken, it was as if nails were on a chalk board in her own mind, a wince of pain was given before fear turned its' head angrily. "Wha-What are you?!" The being tilted her head, a frown now forming, along with a disappointed sound. "Still so unaware, inexperienced…yet that magic…so ripe..for the picking." What? The rattling picked up, instincts telling her to jump, to which she obeyed immediately and went straight for the beings' mask. "Answer my question, monster!"

The metal was strong, she'd give it that much, but was still crushed under the strength of her hand, the metal ripped away to reveal underneath..what would likely give her nightmares for centuries to come. It came as such a surprise, that she didn't expect a chain to wrap itself around her waist and throw her into the opposing wall, several more appearing to pin her there.

Those eyes, they were _her_ eyes, now wide with excitement and glee as she could finally see; but..that was _her_?

Hecate screamed in terror, drowning out the metal wrap clanking to the floor, the broken Hecate looked down to the thing that blinded her for years before returning her stare to her past self. Centuries she had waited for the right moment, and it was finally here. Smiling widely and sweetly, sarcasm edged her voice like poison on a blade, "Does that answer your question, darling young one?~" She could literally feel the magic pulse off the girl, yet it was held back, restrained by her own subconscious in hopes of containing what could not be caged.

"I'm sure you're quite confused, I assure you everything will be told in good time, but first things first..I'm sure you understand, business first and what not."

Despite being insane, this Hecate seemed to hold some amount of conversation, and with the past self panic-stricken to the point of frozen..well it just made things easier. An evil smirk pulled at her lips, a movement made by her left arm..or what was left of it, brought her closer to the female pinned to the wall. "Darling, I know you're ignoring that wall in your head..but I'm going to unleash some very bad..things inside your head. Just endure it, I'm sure once you know everything you'll understand why you became this…And why I'm doing this to you now."

While mental, Hecate wasn't stupid, she wouldn't kill her past self by sucking all the magic out, merely use her past self as a battery of sorts. Eyes shifting to a vibrant green that pierced even the darkest of nights, the last bit of magic she had left was used to break the wall her subconscious had built in order to protect herself. Now hearing the past self scream in pain as everything was unleashed, she watched as waves of magic were absorbed into the chains and transferred to herself, the relief said magic placed on her was so immense that she moaned in pleasure as the pain lifted away. For far to long had she been in such immense amount of agony that she had forgotten a moment of peace.

Though because of the peace being brought back, she could instantly recognize when the torment of her injuries returned. Snapping her eyes open without having realized she had closed them, a furious glare was sent to the one who returned it with twice as much wrath. She watched as the past self gripped the chains with such intent that the metal bent under her fingers.

"How..dare you..try and take…what isn't yours.." What was this woman going on about now? Did she not understand yet? "You're..not me…I will not…become you!" The orbs surrounded her, but how was she able to pull back the magic, surely the shock of everything would've had her pinned much longer..

Then she saw her scythe, and the sound of chains breaking, with no magic left to defend herself nor save her own skin, Hecate was forced to watch her own blade come down to slice apart what was left from the hell-cat and her daemonic Master. Screaming out, she felt the chains go slack as her torso collapsed to the floor, head cracking against the ground loudly, stars were seen before her vision. Once it cleared, her past self stood above her with a menacing stare that could've turned her to ice, coughing up blood, a sad smile formed on her face.

"If..you must kill me…at least..save Grell…before it's to late."

Unrelenting, as she expected from herself, Hecate brought down her scythe into her own heart, bringing out the cinematic record. Without bothering to read it, Hecate sliced through the ribbons of her own soul from the future, shaking and panting.

Save Grell?

A unique last wish, one that she'd respect, simply because it was herself…and while mad, who else could she trust but herself?

"I will not become you, I will do better..I will win."


End file.
